


the look

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BONCAs 2016, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: I love you, you repeat in your head over and over. You know he got the message.





	

Your heart feels heavy in your chest as you stand up and walk towards the stage. You almost trip on the stairs and have to remind yourself, deep breaths one two three four, so you don't lose your mind in front of an audience. In events like this, you usually feel like you're drifting out of your body and going on a walk, but the moment he said your name it was like you were snapped out of a trance. You like the way your name rolls off his tongue, familiar and light and perfect.

He smiles so bright at you it's almost blinding (and you're one to talk; your suit is covered in shiny sequins he'd teased you about for hours on end). The way he grinned when saying your name is imprinted in your memory, playing over and over in your head even as you stand in front of him and bend down to reach the microphone. You hope nobody notices how shaky your voice is, but they're all so surprised by his gesture they have no right to judge you anyway. Through the corner of your eye, you can see Mamrie and Grace smiling and cooing. Evan looks startled and PJ looks just shy of perplexed.

You joke about something you've discussed over pizza, the strange way the two of you have practically become a single entity to everyone you know, and the crowd chuckles but you feel it says a lot about how strong your bond is.

Over the years, you've learned how to control the little urges, the desire to reach out and grab his hand for instant reassurance and the need to fix the tiny gap in his fringe. So you don't grab him by the shoulders and kiss him feverishly like you want to, but you give him a look you've perfected, the one that says  _ I love you so much. _


End file.
